KaiHun - My Innocent Boy
by Delulu98
Summary: Harusnya hari minggu adalah hari untuk Jongin bersantai, tapi hari terusik saat Kekasih manisnya datang dan bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Jongin bingung."Jongin-Hyung.. apa sebelum bersamaku kau pernah berhubungan dengan orang?"-Sehun
Cast/pair:

Kim JongIn

Oh Sehun

And other

Genre: drama, Romance.

Rated: M

Length: OneShoot.

Summary: Harusnya hari minggu adalah hari untuk Jongin bersantai, tapi hari terusik saat Kekasih manisnya datang dan bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Jongin bingung."Jongin-Hyung.. apa sebelum bersamaku kau pernah berhubungan dengan orang?"-Sehun

.

WARNING: MATURE CONTENT, YAOI/BOYXBOY/BOYS LOVE. DONT LIKE DONT READ.

.

Hari minggu yang damai, hari yang paling cocok di gunakan untuk bersantai sambil menikmati segelas kopi. Dan Jongin menikmati semua itu, bisa terlepas dari tumpukan pekerjaan walau pun hanya sehari sudah benar benar membuat Jongin senang.

Tapi..

Bagaimana tiba tiba saja kekasih mu datang dan merusaknya hanya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat aneh.

"Jongin-Hyung.. apa sebelum bersamaku kau pernah berhubungan dengan orang?"

Jongin mengernyit, apa maksudnya? tentu saja ia pernah, tapi yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini berhubungan seperti apa dulu?.

"Hyung.. kenapa diam?! Jawab!"Sehun mulai merengek saat Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaanya. Memangnya Jongin harus jawab apa? Ia saja tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku harus jawab apa? Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan mu itu Sayang.."Jongin berucap dan entah kenapa itu membuat sehun mendengus.

"Ck.. Maksudku.. sebelum bersama ku apa.. "ada jeda. "Kau Pernah melakukan hal itu?" Ok Jongin semakin tak mengerti dan berakhir dengan ekspresi bodoh. Sehun jengkel dibuatnya.

"Oh ayolah hyung!, Sex! maksud ku, pernahkah kau melakukan kegiatan seperti itu sebelum denganku?"Jongin dibuat terkejut, kenapa kekasih polosnya ini bertanya hal semacam itu?.

Sehun baru berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah keatas, dan dia adalah orang yang sangat sangat bersih dan polos. Dan Jongin sangat menjaga hal itu karna harus Jongin akui dia dulu memang sering melakukan ya... semacam 'One Night Stand' dengan orang yang ada di sebuah club malam langganannya, tapi itu sudah tidak, saat sekitar dua tahun lalu ia bertemu dengan sosok polos adik dari rekan kerjanya Oh Luhan.

Sosok Sehun yang polos dan lugu membuat Jongin jatuh hati, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bisa tertarik dengan seseorang, karna jujur, ia tak pernah tertarik dengan siapa pun apa lagi sampai menjalani sebuah hubungan seperti sekarang.

Entahlah, Jongin tak pernah memiliki gairah untuk berhubungan dengan orang, terkecuali Sex. Tapi sekali lagi, itu dulu, kali ini berbeda. Jongin diberikan sebuah kepercayaan dari keluarga Sehun untuk bisa menjaga anak bungsu mereka, dan Jongin siap siap saja, walau harus rela tidak bisa menuruti hasratnya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi ayolah.. Jongin bukan orang yang seperti itu sebenarnya, ia adalah orang yang sangat berkomitmen dan berdiri teguh pada pendiriannya, ia juga tak mau merusak kepolosan kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang pria manis itu menanyakan hal itu?!

"Hyung!"Jongin tersentak dari acara melamunnya saat mendengar rengekan dari Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Tidak... hanya BaekHyun dan Jongdae terus menannyakan hal itu padaku"

Jongin kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menanyakan hal apa?"

"Itu yang aku katakan tadi.."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Byun BaekHyun dan Kim JongDae sialan. Dua ember bocor itu memang, bagaimana bisa mereka menanyakan hal itu pada kekasihnya?, ahh.. pasti ini gara gara Si Park ChanYeol sialan itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau?!"

"Tidak.. aku .. hanya"ada jeda lagi.

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya ... hanya.. hanya penasaran.."

Untuk sekian kalinya, Jongin mengernyit dengan ucapan sang kekasih.

"Kau penasaran, apa aku pernah melakukan itu apa kau penasaran ingin melakukannya hm?"

Jongin dapat melihat raut terkejut dari kekasih manisnya itu dan ada semburat berwarna kemerahan di pipi pris manis itu dan Sehun tak lagi bersuara.

"Sudahlah.. jangan bicarakan hal ini.."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal dengan ucapan Jongin. Sehun melipat tangannya didada dan memalingkan wajahnya juga badannya untuk menghadap kearah TV. Namun tak lama...

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Apa rasanya saat melakukan itu?"

"Uhuk!"

Jongin tersedak kopi yang baru ia minum dan matanya menatap terkejut Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.. bagaimana rasanya saat melakukan itu?"

Oh.. tuhan bagaimana Jongin menjawabnya, ia tak mau mengotori pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Hyung.."

"Bisa bicara topik lain?"

Sehun berdecak saat Jongin malah mengatakan hal tadi dan ia kembali membuang wajahnya untuk menatap kearah TV.

Hening seketika.

Jongin melirik kearah kekasih manisnya, dan pria manis itu nampak sedang memajukan bibirnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan saat ia kesal. Jongin terus memperhatikan wajah kesal sang kekasih, dari mata, hidung dan berhenti pada bibir tipis berwarna pink cerah itu.

Ingin rasanya Jongin mencicipi bibir yang menjadi candunya itu kali ini. Sepertinya bukan hanya bibir itu saja, tapi... juga...

Arghh!... apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jongin. Ingat janjimu pada keluarga Sehun!.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat saat dirinya membayangkan jika ia sedang mencium Sehun dengan ganas dan ... Arghh! Hentikan!.

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin yang sepertinya sedang resah. tapi masa bodoh!, Sehun sedang kesal pada pria hitam berusia 27 tahun itu. Sehun kembali memajukan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya kedada.

Tapi.. Sehun masih ingin bertanya tentang bagaimana rasanya Sex itu. Sehun kembali melirik kearah Jongin dan saat itu juga Jongin tengah menatapnya tepat dimatanya, Sehun meneguk ludahnya susah payah, seakan ia terpenjara oleh tatapan tajam sang kekasih.

10 detik berlalu, Jongin lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan Jongin merasa Jantungnya seakan ingin keluar saat bertatapan dengan Sehun, dan sekarang ia tengah berusaha menetralkan detak Jantungnya yang seakan tak mau berhenti berdetak tidak normal.

"Hyung.."

"Y..ya..?"Jongin reflek menoleh saat Sehun memanggilnya dan ia dibuat terkejut saat mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan itu!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Jangan main main kau Oh Sehun!"

"Aku tidak main main hyung! Ayolah Hyung~"Sehun terus merengek seraya mengusak kepalanya ditangan Jongin.

Jongin yang mulai jengah mendorong kepala sang kekasih untuk berhenti.

"Sehun-ah, Dengar.. aku tidak akan mau melakukan itu padamu, karna aku sudah berjanji pada orang tua dan kakakmu. Kau mengerti?!"

"Ah hyung! Lupakan itu! Hyung.. ayo lakukan itu.. ayo kita lakukan itu!"sehun terus merengek dan mencoba menggesek gesekan kepalanya lagi kelengan Jongin, namun ditahan oleh pria tan itu.

"Hyunggg..."

Kali ini Sehun mencoba menarik narik kaus yang tengah di gunakan Jongin membuat pria tan itu tergoyang goyang. Jongin berpikir jika ia tidak kuat menahan tarikan Sehun, maka ia dan Sehun akan jatuh kelantai ruang tv. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba menahan lengan Sehun agar mau berhenti tapi gagal, pria manis itu terus saja merengek dan terus menerus menarik bajunya.

"Oh Sehun hent..."

Belum lagi ucapannya selesai bedannya sudah tertarik hingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembat kelantai dengan Sehun yang berada dan Sehun kembali saling bertatapan dan dengan posisi seperti ini benar benar membuat Jongin gugup setengah mati.

Cukup lama dalam posisi tertindih seperti ini ditambah dengan tatapan intens dari Jongin membuat Sehun benar tak nyaman dan ia pun mencoba untuk bangun tapi.. sialnya lututnya malah mengenai alat vital milik Jongin.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. ia tak sengaja.

"H..hyung.. kau baik baik saja? Maafkan aku. Aku.. aku tak sengaja.."Sehun berucap panik apa lagi saat melihat Jongin yang meringis kesakitan.

"Argh! Oh Sehun, kau.! Ya tuhan!"Jongin tak sanggup berucap, karna jujur, itu sangat menyakitkan.

"M..maafkan aku hyung.. aku benar benar tak sengaja."

Jongin tak menjawab dan malah memegang bahu Sehun. Sehun merasa tak enak.

"Kau... sepertinya harus di hukum.."Jongin berucap dengan nada yang penuh penekanan. Sehun nampak susah payah untuk menelan ludahnya lagi, ia seperti sedang menelan sebuah batu.

"Hyung.. m..maafkan aku.. aku benar benar tak sengaja.."

"Tidak Sehun, kau sudah menendang adik ku.. jadi kau harus dihukum.."Suara Jongin benar benar mengerikan, dan itu semakin membuat Sehun takut.

"Tapi hyung.."belun selesai Sehun berucap, Jongin sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya seperti mengangkat karung dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau bilang ingin melakukan itu kan? Jadi mari kita lakukan!"jongin berucap dengan nada yang menurut Sehun mengerikan

Oh.. sial!, habislah kau Oh Sehun.

.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuh kurus kekasih manisnya di atas kasur hingga membuat Sehun meringis saat merasakan bahunya yang mengenai pinggiran ranjang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin langsung menindih tubuh kurus Sehun dan menatap intens wajah pria manisnya.

"Hyung.."Sehun berucap lirih.

Tapi seakan tuli, Jongin malah mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun dan Sehun reflek menutup matanya.

Jongin tiba tiba menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Sehun yang sedang munutup matanya takut. Jongin terkekeh pelan dan malah mencubit hidung pria manis dibawahnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya menindih Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya dan ia sudah menemukan Jongin yang tengah duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Hyung tidak marah padaku?"

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu.."

"Ish.. hyung menyebalkan.!"Sehun kembali memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal.

Itu terlalu cepat, dan Sehun tak sempat melihatnya, saat Jongin tiba tiba menciumnya sekilas dan Sehun hanya bisa dibuat melongok karna itu.

"Ahh! Hyung menyebalkan!"Sehun menghajar Jongin dengan pukulan yang lumayan sakit untuk Jongin saat pria manis itu sadar dari keterkejuttannya.

"Agh! Sakit! Hei.. hei! Oh Sehun! Sakit! Hei!"Jongin terus mengaduh saat Sehun terus menerus menghajarnya.

"Biarin! Hyung menyebalkan!"

Jongin coba meraih tangan sang kekasih dan ia berhasil dan seketika Sehun berhenti memukulnya. Sehun hanya mendengus dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin.

"Hei..."

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin dan menatap pria tan dihadapannya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau sangat ingin melakukan itu hm"Jongin bertanya dengan serius kali ini.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, ia juga bingung kenapa ia sangat ingin melakukan hal itu dengan Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku.. hanya penasaran.."

"Kenapa? Penasaran kenapa hm? Apa BaekHyun dan JongDae menceritakan hal yang lain tentang ini hm?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"BaekHyun bilang, saat dia melakukannya pertama kali dengan Chan Hyung, rasanya luar biasa.."Sehun mengucapkan hal itu benar sangat lancar dan tanpa takut akan rasa yang sebenarnya, apa lagi saat pertama kali.

"Kau benar benar penasaran hm?"

Sehun menggangguk keras.

"Baiklah, tapi bisa kau janji jangan beri tahu kakakmu?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, dan jangan meminta berhenti jika kau tak kuat"

Sehun tak langsung mengangguk, tapi setelahnya mengangguk pelan seakan tak yakin.

"Baiklah.."Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sehun. "Buka bajumu!"Jongin berucap seakan memerintah dan hal itu langsung dilakukan Sehun. Pria manis itu dengan cepat membuka kaos Berwarna putih miliknya dan Jongin bisa lihat, kulit mulus dan putih bersih tanpa noda itu kini terpampang dihadapannya.

"S..sudah hyung.."ucap Sehun gugup. Ia merasa jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar.

Jongin tak bersuara dan langsung mencium dan melumat bibir ranum sang kekasih, Sehun terkejut pada awalnya namun lama kelamaan ia mulai menikmatinya. Tangan putih Sehun pun kini sudah mengalung indah dileher sang kekasih dan mencoba membalas walau pada akhirnya ia kalah.

Lama kelamaan, ciuman itu semakin menuntun dan Jongin terus mencoba menerobos goa hangat sang kekasih dengan menjilat atau menggigit bibir bawah Sehun.

Seakan mengerti, Sehun pun membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan Jongin bisa mengexplore isi mulutnya.

"Eunghh.."

Satu lenguhan keluar. Dan Jongin merasa libidonya naik. Ia terus bermain dengan mulut sehun entah itu, melumat bibir tipis itu atau saling membelit lidah hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sehun mulai merasa pasokan oxygennya mulai habis, dengan pelan ia memukul bahu Jongin. Mengerti, Jongin dengan tak rela melepas ciumannya dan dengan napas yang memburu, ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang bersemu merah dan itu membuat Jongin seakan tak bisa terus menahan gairahnya.

"Ahh.. Hyung.."

Sehun mendesah lirih saat Jongin kembali menyerangnya dan kali ini yang jadi sasaran adalah leher putih jenjangnya. Jongin trus mencium, menjilat, menghisap bahkan menggigit leher hingga bahu putih itu dan membuat beberapa tanda berwarna merah gelap. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam untuk memainkan tonjolan mungil berwarna pink yang sangat menggemaskan untuknya itu dengan mencubit dan menarik narik benda itu hingga menegang.

Bibir tipis itu pun seakan tak berhenti melenguh dan mendesah seraya tangan kurusnya meremas lembut rambut sang kekasih.

"Ahh.. Hyung!"

Lenguhan keras keluar saat Jongin mulai mengulum salah satu dari dua tonjolan kecil itu. Sehun menggigit bibirnya kuat saat merasakan hal yang begitu aneh dan nikmat ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Jongin terus mengulum dan menghisap tonjolan itu seakan ia adalah seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Satu tangan Jongin yang lain tak tinggal diam, tangan itu kini sedang asik bermain diatas sebuah gundukan yang masih terbungkus oleh celana training panjang berwarna biru.

Pria tan itu terus mengelus dan tak jarang meremas lembut kejantanan sang kekasih yang tak henti hentinya mendesah karna titik titik sensitifnya terus di manjakan.

Tangan berwarna tan itu kini beralih untuk membuka calana training itu sekalian dengan celana dalamnya dan kini, Sehun sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang apa pun dengan kejantanan yang sudah benar benar menegak dan pria manis itu hanya pasrah dalam posisi terlentang dan napas yang memburu.

"Imut sekali.."Jongin berucap seraya memperhatikan kejantanan Sehun yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya dan saat diperhatikan seperti itu membuat Sehun semakin merah merona karna malu.

"J..jangan dilihat trus hyung.. aku malu.."

Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat wajah merona sang kekasih dan itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

Jongin menciumi area vital kekasihnya dari dua bola kembarnya hingga keujung atas benda itu hal itu juga seperti membawa sebuah sengatan listrik keseluruh tubuh Sehun dan membuatnya kembali lemas seketika.

Jongin masih terus menciumi kejantanan Sehun dan sesekali menjilatnya yang sukses membuat pria manis itu mendesah frustasi karna menginginkan lebih. Melihat wajah frustasi semakin membuat Jongin gencar untuk sedikit menggoda pria pucat itu.

"Eunghh... hyung... Ahhh"

Sehun tersentak saat Jongin mulai mengulum kejantannya seraya memainkan bola kembarnya.

"Hyung.. lebih hyung..."napas Sehun kembali memburu saat Jongin mengulum kejantanannya lebih kuat.

Sehun bisa melihat kepala Jongin yang turun naik saat memanjakan miliknya dengan cepat dan ia mulai merasa ada yang ingin keluar dari kenjatannya tapi sebelum itu terjadi Jongin lebih dulu melepas kulumannya di kejantanan Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun kecewa.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah laci yang ada disamping meja rias dan ia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari sana, Sehun hanya memperhatikan jongin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hyung sedang apa?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, ia kembali berjalan menuju kasur namun sebelum itu ia melepas celana jeans yang ia kenakan sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya, mata Sehun membulat ngeri saat melihat kejantanan Jongin yang Sangat besar dari miliknya, Sehun tak yakin, bagaimana benda sebesar itu bisa masuk kedalamnya?.

"Ada apa sayang? Tertarik hm?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia langsung menatap Jongin yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Jongin menghampiri kekasih manisnya itu lalu kembali melumat bibir tipis yang membengkak itu dan diam diam Jongin melumuri jarinya dengan lube yang ia ambil tadi..

"Eumhh!"Sehun tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubangnya. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan Jongin.

"A..apa itu hyung?"

"Bukan apa sayang, aku hanya melakukan pentrasi agar lubangmu bisa terbiasa."Jongin berucap dan kembali mencium bibir kekasih manisnya sekilas lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya, Sehun sempat meringis namun Jongin terus menggerakan tangannya keluar masuk.

Awalnya hanya gerakan lambat namun lama kelamaan gerakan tangan Jongin mulai cepat dan itu membuat Sehun kembali mendesah tapi kini agak keras.

Sehun mendesah keras saat jari Jongin tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Itu hyung.. disana.. ugh.."Sehun terus mendesah dan Jongin semakin menambah kecepatannya.

"Hyung.. aku ingin keluar.. ahh.."

Mendengar sang kekasih yang akan segera klimaks Jongin pun meraih kejantanan pria manis itu lalu mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan tangannya di lubang Sehun.

Desahan Sehun semakin kuat saat Jongin mengocok kejantannya dan hal itu semakin membuatnya tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk keluar.

"Ahhhh.."

Desahan panjang itu pun menjadi tanda dari orgams pertama Sehun. Jongin mengeluarkan Jarinya dari lubang sang kekasih lalu matanya melirik kearah sang kekasih yang terlihat terengah engah akibat orgams pertamanya. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

Kali ini Jongin mulai memposisikan dirinya diantara selangkan Sehun dengan menekuk kaki jenjang putih itu agar memudahkannya untuk memasuki lubang hangat yang terus berkedut itu. Sehun memperhatikan kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan sayu, bisa ia lihat Jongin yang sedang membalurkan cairan lube kekejantanan miliknya seraya mengocok pelan kejantan yang sudah agak menegak itu.

Melihat ukuran Jongin, membuat Sehun benar benar takut jika ini akan menyakitkan.

"Hyung.. Apa itu... akan sakit?"

Jongin tersenyum dan malah memberikan Sehun kecupan kecupan ringan di wajah pria manis itu lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan pelan pelan.."

Jongin kembali mencium Sehun kesekian kalinya dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya didepan lubang kekasihnya, dan Jongin pun mulai memasukan kejantanannya perlahan lahan.

"Ugh!"

Sehun meringis dibalik ciumannya dan Jongin saat merasakan suatu benda asing memasuki lugangnya, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sehun Jongin terus mencium dan melumat bibir kekasih sementara ia terus memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kekasih manisnya itu.

Tak mau terlalu menyiksa kekasihnya Jongin pun memasukan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak dan hal itu sukses membuat Sehun menjerit walau tak terlalu terdengar karna tertahan oleh bibir kai yang masih menciumny.

Rasa sangat amat sakit hingga Sehun berpikir mungkin lubangnya robek saat itu. Jongin melepas ciumannya lalu menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat kesakitan dan ia bisa melihat air mata menetes dari mata indah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Apa aku menyakitimu?"Jongin bertanya dengan nada menyesal. "Apa kita berhenti saja?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "B..biarkan dulu.."

"Baiklah, bila kau memang tidak kuat katakan saja. Mengerti?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Jongin.

Untuk sejenak mereka saling diam. Jongin membiarkan Sehun untuk terbiasa terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung.."

"Hm.?"

"Bergerak lah.."

"Kau yakin.."

"Ya.."

Ada rasa takut, tapi Jongin perlahan lahan mulai menggerakan badanya dan bisa merasakan Sehun yang mencengkram bahunya kuat,

. Sakit, tapi tak sesakot apa yang Sehun rasakan.

Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit kekasihnya Jongin memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan di wajah hingga ceruk leher sang kekasih manis.

Cukup lama dalam tempo lambat Jongin mulai sedikit demi sedikit menambah temponya dan Desahan desahan lirih mulai keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Ugh.. Hyung.. lagi.. lebih cepat."

Tak menjawabnya, Jongin langsung menaikan temponya untuk lebih cepat.

"Ah.. Sehun, kau.. eumhh sempith, ugh"Jongin ikut mendesah saat merasakan sensasi dari lubang Sehun yang menjempit kejantanannya ditambah lubang sempit itu seakan benar benar menjepit dan menghisapnya untuk lebih dalam masuk.

"Hyung.. ahh. Disana hahh!"

Sehun kembali menggila saat Jongin menusuknya tepat di titik kenikmatannya dan itu membuat Sehun seakan melayang akan sensi nikmat yang ia rasakan. Sehun Melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Jongin agar jongin bisa lebih dalam lagi menumbuk titik kenikmatan.

Jongin terus menumbuk lubang sang kekasih dan terus menumbuk titik yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan Sehun tanpa henti dan dengan Sehun yang terus mendesah hebat dibawahnya. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya hingga membuat tubuh dua anak adam itu mengkilat karna keringat.

"Ahh.. hyung aku hh mau.."

"Bersama.. sayang eunghh.."

Jongin semakin menambah temponya saat merasakan akan segera sampai, ia juga mengocok kejantanan Sehun yang sedari tadi menganggur tak kalah cepat dengan tempo tumbukannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai.

"Ahhh... Jongin Hyunghh.."

"Sehun-ah.. ahhh.."

Lenguhan yang saling bersautan itu pun menjadi tanda bila mereka sudah menuntaskan hasrat masing masing.

Jongin menyemprotkan cairanya jauh kedalam Sehun dan Sehun menyemprotkan cairannya mengenai perutnya dan juga Jongin.

Jongin kembali memberikan sebuah lumatan kecil pada Sehun dan perlahan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya dari lubang sang kekasih. Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sehun saat Jongin mengeluarkan dirinya dari lubangnya dan seketika ia merasa kosong.

Dada pria manis itu terlihat turun naik dan rambutnya nampak basah karna keringat, Jongin berbaring disamping sang kekasih lalu memeluk pria manisnya itu dan Sehun langsung membalas pelukan kekasih tampannya itu dengan wajah yang ia pendamkan didada bidang tan itu.

"Kau lelah?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk bicara satu kata saja.

"Istirahatlah kalau begitu.."

Jongin menarik bed cover yang ada dibawah kakinya lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya juga Sehun dan tak lupa ia juga mencium kening kekasihnya yang mulai tertidur itu lembut.

"Terima kasih hyung.."Sehun berucap lirih sebelum benar benar jatuh tertidur. jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Namun...

Ada hal yang tiba tiba muncul dikepalanya.

"Hhh.. maafkan aku Luhan.."lirihnya penuh dengan rasa penyesalan karna sudah menodai adik rekan sekali gus sahabatnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sehun sudah benar benar membuat Jongin tak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi.. maaf jika ia harus kelepasan kali ini.

Jongin membenarkan posisinya dan Sehun agar lebih nyaman sebelum menyusul Sehun yang sudah berlayar jauh ke alam mimpi.

THE END.

.

ASTAG'FIRULLAH!

Gue bikin apaan ini ya Allah..

Gara2 mimpiin Kaihun, ChanBaek sm SuDo nganu gue jd gini duh..

Gara gara kebayang bayang mulu.. gue greget pen bikin jadi ya udh.. ini lah hasilnya.

Ini awalnya mo di bikin ada ChanBaek sm SuDonya jg. Tp gue gk bisa bikinnya jd yah.. gue cuma bikin KaiHunnya doang. Maaf klo ini kliatan aneh dan kurang nganu.. maklum ini FF rated M pertama gue. Dan maaf klo masih ada yg namanya Typo, maklum saya hanya menusia biasa dan maaf juga jika ada alur yg mungkin gk singkron seperti otak gue yang kadang tidak singkron :v.

Ok itu aja mungkin..

Gk tau mo bacot apa lg.. pokoknya makasih klo ada yg baca ini ff Jamban ini.

Ok see you and thank you ~

Oh ya lupa..

Buat yg punya IG bisa follow ig Gue? Idnya sm kok kek Pen name gue. Cm kgk ada 1001'nya..

. isinya sih randome, Dr hoby gue yg doyan ngedit Sehun jd Cwe /tp gue gk demen baca FF sehun GS/plak/abaikan.

Ok udh.. ini bner2 akhir.. gue ucapin trima kasih buat yang mau baca ini ff jamban Syuman. Sekali lagi makasih and good bye


End file.
